Hoy, mañana y eternamente
by normisihb
Summary: El alma correrá a través de la tinta cuando las palabras se nieguen a salir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy te escribí**

**_Querido Terry,_**

_Disculpa si esta carta tiene muestras inequívocas de nerviosismo y no te es fácil discernir mi escritura._

_Hoy no me encuentro bien._

_Con absoluta certeza te digo que no lo he estado desde el momento en el que cerré la puerta del hospital y tome una decisión. Pero descuida que hoy no pretendo hacernos recordar aquella tarde._

_No debí escribirte, lo prometí y juro que lo he cumplido rigurosamente en los últimos tres años, sin embargo, toda la mañana me han plagado pensamientos que sólo saldrán de mi mente si los plasmo en papel._

_Esta mañana vino él. Y soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a escribir su nombre porque no sería justo para ti._

_Finalmente me pidió matrimonio, y yo, como la cobarde que siempre he sido, acepté._

_Adiviné sus intenciones cuando, con el paso del tiempo, sus muestras de afecto atravesaron la línea de amistad. Aun así me mostré sorprendida e incluso me atreví a sonreír._

_Pero necesito explicar mi decisión. Quiero que sepas que el tiempo no se detuvo esa tarde y que los días siguieron su cruel curso. Pensé que al perderte ya no tendría miedo a nada, que con tu partida mi cuerpo había quedado inerte y ver la vida como un silente testigo sería mi único motivo. Pero he descubierto un nuevo temor que se esconde durante el día y saca sus frías garras por las noches sin permitirme descansar. Su nombre: soledad._

_No puedo evitar tenerte presente diario, pero esta decisión hace desgarrador tu recuerdo y mi conciencia me grita que es un nuevo error que cometeré._

_¿Casarme con él significaría traicionarte?_

_¿Te hiciste la misma pregunta el día en que le propusiste matrimonio?_

_Pasé mucho tiempo sin querer pensar, pero hoy no creo poder seguir más._

_Le di una esperanza, la de amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de mi vida. El cariño que le tengo está lejos de ser el amor desenfrenado que me recorre las venas con sólo pensar tu nombre, pero deberá ser suficiente para vivir a su lado y hacerlo feliz._

_Mañana espera anunciar a mis queridas madres mi respuesta. Vendrá antes del amanecer porque así lo prometió. Insiste en salir antes del alba porque la esperanza se refleja con los rayos del sol naciente._

_Mañana comenzarán los preparativos y entonces tendré que arrancarte de mi corazón._

_Al leer el periódico, no odies su apellido que muy pronto será el mío. Él no lo merece y culparme por la falta de carácter para defendernos es la verdadera razón de la desdicha que te causo nuevamente. Juraré ante Dios que lo amo pero en el fondo el juramente será para ti, así que la argolla que lleve será la representante de mi unión a un amigo, pero no al amor._

_Los ruiseñores comienzan su canto y es preciso terminar. Querrá verme bonita, feliz, ilusionada y tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para aparentar que es así._

_Termino ésta carta diciéndote que te amo. Que lo digo cada día como una plegaria por las veces que debí decírtelo. Hoy sé que de nada vale porque no estás aquí para escucharme y piensas que nunca lo sentí, pero es y será siempre una verdad absoluta._

**_Te amo Terry G. Grandchester,_**

**_Candice White._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoy decidí.**

**_Querido Albert:_**

Hoy fijamos la fecha para la boda.

Y aunque lo repetí un par de veces, de nuevo te pido disculpas si es que lucí incómoda, retraída y muy lejos de ser la prometida feliz que pasará el resto de su vida al lado del amor de su confesarte que no me siento así y que si soy sincera, tal vez nunca lo sienta. Puedo expresar esos lamentables pensamientos en papel porque no tengo tu dulce mirada escrudiñando cada uno de mis movimientos, esperando que en cualquier instante tu sueño de casarte conmigo se derrumbe como un castillo hecho de cristal.

Elegí una fecha importante y no precisamente por ser el comienzo de un nuevo año. Tú, por supuesto, ignoras que hace mucho tiempo, en esa misma fecha, conocí el verdadero amor sobre un barco en el Atlántico. El es la otra parte de mi alma y aunque yo no lo desee, él está en todo. Existe un lazo que me mantiene sujeta a él desde la primera vez que vi su rostro y mi intento de vida gira en torno a cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado.

El festejo del compromiso fue de mi agrado, necesitaba algo sencillo en donde sólo estuvieran mis dos madres, tú y yo. Me alegré al saber que este secreto se extendía un tiempo más e interpretaste esa sonrisa como el reflejo de la felicidad completa. La hermana María y la señorita Ponny nos abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, deseándonos toda clase de parabienes. Sabían que en algún momento esto sucedería y ahora sé que descansarán al saber que no estaré sola el resto de mi camino. A pesar de la sonrisa de la hermana María, sé que en el fondo sabe la verdadera razón detrás del sí, pero se guarda sus palabras en el lugar que hay entre su crucifijo y su corazón porque no traerá los fantasmas del pasado.

Al caminar hacia el padre árbol, me contaste tus planes. Elegiste el jardín de las rosas para la recepción respetando la fecha elegida, aun si el inclemente frìo hace una entrada triunfal en el día que para tí será el más importante de tu vida. Sonreí animada al escuchar el entusiasmo con el que has preparado todo, aún si en el fondo mi corazón se retraía de dolor al recordar al joven rubio que alguna vez amé y el joven de ojos azules como el zafiro con el que jamàs me casarè. Hablaste sobre los pocos invitados que atenderían la ceremonia, personas que nos desearían la felicidad y se alegrarían por nuestra unión; también mencionaste los planes de ir a África como parte del viaje de bodas y así mostrarme tu pasión por la vida salvaje en un territorio tan hostil como lo es el continente aquel.

Suspiré, me asombré y asentí en los momentos que la plática requería. Tristemente, me he convertido involuntariamente en una actriz que sale a escena para hacer sonreir al público cuando su corazón no ha reído en años, y ahora temo que me es difícil discernir cuando el sentimiento es verdadero o una mecánica respuesta que mi cuerpo ha aprendido a realizar.

Terminando el té te despediste dándome un tierno beso en los labios. Era lo esperado. En un par de meses seré tu esposa y la tierna caricia pronto será algo distante en comparación con otras caricias que tendré que aceptar y otorgar. No escribiré en ese momento sobre algo que no sé cómo voy a enfrentar.

Me quedé frente a la ventana por un largo tiempo, mucho después de ver tu gallarda figura y tus rubios cabellos perderse en el horizonte. Me hice toda clase de preguntas y recriminaciones hasta que me convencí que era la mejor decisión que tomaba. La soledad no había vuelto aparecer desde que aceptè ser tu esposa y será de esa manera mientras te tenga junto a mí.

Las nubes han formado extrañas figuras alrededor de la luna llena y presiento que es muy tarde.

Debo dormir.

Mañana espera un largo día de labor en el hogar antes de recibir tu rigurosa visita de las seis.

Suspiro y releo la carta avergonzándome de ciertos pàrrafos y se lo que debo hacer.

Te prometo en este instante que pese a todo te haré feliz. Te lo mereces y por lo tanto lo serás a mi lado querido Albert.

**Te quiere,**

**Candice White.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy no pretendí. **

_**Amado Terry:**_

_Por casualidad descubrí que no te casaste y aun así pretendí continuar con mis planes; como si la noticia de saberte libre no me acercara con cada respiro hacia ti. Durante semanas y por breves instantes, jugué con el destino en mi mente y pude verme corriendo a tus brazos y quedarme ahí por toda la eternidad. _

_Hoy no pretenderé más._

_Hoy recordé la lección más valiosa que jamás pudiste mostrarme. No, querido mío, no fue sólo amar sin restricciones. Me mostraste lo que es perseguir los sueños como si la vida se te fuera en ello. Me mostraste que tu pasión por el teatro te mantendría vivo y esa sería la base para cualquier decisión sobre tu vida, así fuera correcta o errónea. Aun si errabas el camino en algún momento, tendrías ese pilar que mantendría tu corazón latiendo._

_Finalmente decidí regresar a mi pasión, a mi vocación. Ser enfermera es el pilar en mi vida y esta guerra exige mi presencia. No explicaré a alguien que conoce esa necesidad, lo que su ausencia significó en mi vida y que pretender realizar un matrimonio por soledad acabaría con mi espíritu y me condenaría, junto a mi marido, a un matrimonio fracasado y a una existencia vacía._

_No me voy con secretos ni cargas de conciencia amado Terry. Esperé fuera de la mansión a que amaneciera y con los rayos del alba le esperé en la biblioteca. Me saludó con cariño y yo respiré un par de veces hasta que las palabras encontraron su libertad. No sentí pena alguna al confesar mi profundo amor por ti ni dolor al asegurarle que lo mejor era partir y seguir el camino del que un día me alejé. Le aseguré que con el tiempo se daría cuenta que él era el principal beneficiado, él merece una mujer que se entregue a él por completo y yo nunca podría serlo. Escuché con paciencia sus súplicas, sus temores y con ternura le expliqué que el dolor que hoy sentiría mañana sería tan solo un recuerdo amargo._

_Recorrí con languidez el jardín de las rosas, despidiéndome a cada paso de aquel joven rubio que llenara de luz mi infancia y de mis amados primos y sus ocurrencias para hacerme sonreír. Cerré el portal y miré el jardín y la mansión a través de la reja. No le decía adiós a mis recuerdos, tan sólo me despedía temporalmente porque los guardaría en el baúl de la memoria al que no pensaba regresar en algún tiempo._

_Regresé a mi dulce Hogar y expliqué a mis dos madres que tenía un llamado que atender. La señorita Ponny derramó un par de lágrimas al abrazarme y la hermana María me miró con el orgullo que sólo una madre puede sentir._

_Mi maleta está en la carreta esperando por mí, pero antes de partir tenía que despedirme de ti amado mío. La carta partirá conmigo al igual que las demás que he escrito, pero deseaba despedirme de ti porque aun no sé cuando vuelva a dirigirte unas palabras. Aun así, Terry, estarás conmigo a cualquier lugar al que me dirija. Recuerdo aquellas palabras que llevo grabadas en el alma: mientras estemos vivos nos encontraremos._

_Hoy me atrevo a creer que tal vez será así._

_**Te amo.  
><strong>_

_**Candice White.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy comencé.

**_Querido Terry,_**

_Si bien ya había transitado hace mucho tiempo por las aguas del Atlántico, hoy confieso que el temor me acompañó durante todo el viaje. Viajar en un barco de la Cruz Roja con médicos y enfermeras listos para enfrentar una guerra fue una experiencia que no desearía repetir jamás. Pero la decisión fue tomada y me apegaré a ella con la disciplina que mi cargo requiere. Aún así no puedo evitar sentir ese miedo constante que me acecha a cada paso. _

_Europa tiene un aroma a óxido y desolación y no puedo evitar sentir tristeza ante tal situación. Cada mañana agradezco a Dios que tú y mis seres queridos no estén aquí para presenciar esta locura. Ser voluntaria me ha dado un ligero sentimiento de paz, siento que te protejo a ti y a mi familia y eso me hace continuar. _

_La mayor parte de mi viaje la pasé aislada en mi camarote. La primera noche escuché historias que me provocaron pesadillas y no pude contener el llanto. No necesito un adelanto de lo que posiblemente veré. Sin embargo no soy tan inocente al pensar que no estaré en el frente. Es una posibilidad. Ni la familia Andrew puede evitarlo. Le rogué a él que me permitiera asumir las consecuencias de mis actos con dignidad. Me negué rotundamente a su ofrecimiento de permanecer en un puesto permanente en algún hospital de Francia. ¿Por qué el dinero podía comprarme la seguridad con la que miles de enfermeras no contaban? ¿Qué había de especial en mí? Suplicó que lo contactara en cuanto sintiera que no podía más. Intenté no ofenderme a su ofrecimiento pues consideré que no me creía competente y que tal vez consideraba que no era apta para una responsabilidad así. Respiré profundo y decidí creer que su ofrecimiento era por el amor que sentía por mí. Agradecí su preocupación y me prometió que se mantendría al margen. Sé que cumplirá su promesa. _

_Llegué a Francia ayer. Sigue siendo hermosa aún con ese manto lúgubre que la guerra ha puesto sobre ella. Espero ser testigo del final de esta guerra absurda y poder regresar a mi hogar. Aunque no sé exactamente que me espere allá. ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida, querido mío? ¿Es exactamente como la visualizaste al dejar todo atrás? Creo que nunca me sentí en completa libertad como hasta este momento y no sé qué hacer. Las posibilidades que se extienden frente a mí, si es que sobrevivo a este caos son infinitas. Por primera vez siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Deseo correr a tus brazos pero no como la chica que estudió una profesión en la que no ha sobresalido y que sólo tiene bajo el brazo los sueños de una adolescente y no los deseos de la mujer que hoy soy. Si algún día me presento frente a ti será con el orgullo de haber hecho algo importante con mi vida, con planes y proyectos por realizar en un futuro, contigo a mi lado. _

_Hoy comienza un nuevo capítulo en mi vida. Y la ironía me hace pensar en lo absurdo de mi situación. Comienzo en un lugar en el que cientos de vidas se pierden a diario y muchas de ellas serán frente a mí. Seré fuerte, amado mío. _

_Hoy el hospital era un absoluto caos. Los heridos llegaban a todas horas y no hay suficientes médicos. Nos han mostrado como lidiar con las emergencias que no requieren cirugías urgentes y que son destinadas a médicos generales. Aseguran que en momentos como estos es cuando se aprende más rápido y que es necesario ya que la ayuda tardará más de lo esperado. He encontrado una manera de funcionar dejando a un lado mis sentimientos y eso me ha ayudado a mantener mis sentidos alerta y trabajar con la eficiencia que se requiere. _

_Son las tres de la mañana y mi turno comienza a las seis o antes si hay una emergencia. No podía dormir sin antes dedicarte unas líneas. _

_Te extraño._

_Desearía verte tan sólo un momento, pero saberte lejos de toda esta locura es lo que me mantiene aquí, de pie. _

**_Te ama por siempre,_**

**_Candice W. Andrew._**

_Gracias por leer. "Hoy, mañana, eternamente" continua, no la he abandonado._

_"En contra del destino" está siendo editada y también estoy por terminarla. Gracias por leerla , por preguntar por ella y por seguirme después de tanto tiempo._

_Saludos._

_Irlanda._


End file.
